I'll Be Home
by Feathers Fall Like Snow
Summary: During their senior year Robbie decided to join the military. BeckxRobbie story focus on their lives and relationship Rating Safety. Summary is the worst thing you've ever read. Thank you.


Beck loved this time of year, the time when schools would once again start up.

Of course that might sound weird to anyone else who didn't know the situation. Back then everyone loathed this time of year, the time to go back to school and once again begin their education. He was much older now and even so Hollywood Arts was always different. It was basically implied that if you went to Hollywood Arts High School and graduated from there you were bound to become famous, only on _very few _and_ rare_ occasions did a graduate not become famous in some way.

He loved this time because he was able to see everyone, well after so many years of working with his old high school friends and new celebrity friends on a regular basis seeing them was natural and regular, but only twice a year did he actually see _everyone_. Was he actually able to see _him_.

Robbie was one of the rare occasions, of course, but not for the reason one might think. During their senior year Robbie decided to join the military. He told Beck and everyone else four months before graduation, Beck spent that whole time trying to convince Robbie to change his mind. No one else would agree with Beck and help out. Robbie's parents were proud, so was everyone else, all their friends supported him and no one wanted to stop him from going. Those traitors. Did they want to see him die?

In the end Beck wouldn't do or say anything to convince Robbie not to go. In the end they graduated, Beck and, oddly, Rex were voted the most popular, while Robbie was the salutatorian.

They only had a few weeks before Robbie had to go to his training camp, they spend every chance they had together, and three nights before Robbie had to leave Beck took him out for a final night on the town. It all ended too fast and far too soon Beck was taking Robbie to the airport. He was placed in charge of watching Rex, he felt honored, and Rex is kept in his room in his own special spot, he's often been asked what it is, Rex, he belongs to his best friend and while he's gone he's in charge of him. Then normally they would be left alone with Rex for only a few minute while Beck ran and got something or did something and when he would return they would be laughing and now occasionally he would get a letter or item or something that would be addressed to Rex. He never thought about it for too long.

They had an hour alone together before Robbie had to load on his plane and while they were saying their goodbyes Robbie kissed him and tried to run off but before he had the chance Beck grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a hard, passionate kiss. Beck realized for the first time that he was scared. He was scared that Robbie wouldn't come back in one piece, scared that he wouldn't be the same, that everything would change, or worse that Robbie wouldn't come back in general. So Beck kissed him, he kissed him harder pouring his demand and need into that kiss and he held Robbie closer and after held him for a good five minutes murmuring cautions, warnings and words into Robbie's curly hair and God soon that would be gone and left with only a short buzz that would show the scar Beck gave him when he accidentally dropped a stage prop on him and Robbie had to get staples and he had a concussion and Beck had felt so guilty. He still does.

So Beck's hand was in Robbie's curly, curly hair twisting and running his fingers through as he whispered,

_God, why didn't we do this sooner?_

Because one hour in the airport before Robbie left was too short and this might be the only time they had together, and it wasn't enough time.

Robbie told Beck not to be a 'Dear John…' type of person and to move on; Beck isn't…almost. Beck dates different girls; there are one night stands and everything, but the whole time Robbie was gone Beck sent him a letter everyday while he was in college and received one from Robbie once a week. When Robbie's training finished Robbie was named the top strategist and his Captain joked that while he was the top mentally all the other cadets could run circles around Robbie physically, literally.

At the end of his college and training he was given the summer off before he was to be deployed. They spent as much time together as they could, and when Robbie left again he was given a laptop with a Skype. Once a week, or when ever Robbie had time and they were both online they would talk. Beck only saw Robbie from the computer for the first few years and when Robbie got promoted to Captain when he was twenty seven, Beck found out by letter and from Robbie himself. For the first few weeks Beck would always address Robbie as Captain Robbie, not Shapiro like his subordinates or Rob, like his associates. His new nick name annoyed Robbie and would make him blush but he never complained.

While Robbie was rising in the ranks Beck was gaining fame in movies and TV shows and many other things, but he felt his work was not as great as Robbie's. True his work required talent and looks and so many other things but Robbie's required hard work both mentally and physically and Beck had met people in his field that lacked both. He felt Robbie's accomplishments were greater than his at times. Like Beck couldn't help his amazement when at thirty one Robbie achieved the position and ranking of Major Robert Shapiro, especially after his quick thinking saved his entire quad, a few other ones and a few citizens.

But the down side to all this was that Robbie hadn't come back home in nine years. And on his birthday Tori and Andre asked him to run to the airport to pick up one of their friends from the airport. On his birthday. He was expecting someone like Trina or someone along those lines, but still he said 'yes' so he had to drive to the airport, wait in all the traffic and the lines, and he didn't even know who he was looking for that is until he saw a familiar face, a much older and aged face that he hadn't seen in nine years. He saw Robbie, and Beck literally wanted to and felt like he could cry from joy, because there was Robbie home safe, in one piece, and nothing wrong-from what he could see. The down side was that Robbie wouldn't give him anything more than a simple hug and allow a pat on the back. Until they got to Beck's house then they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Robbie was back with Beck, even if it was only for a month it was a month more than they had the last nine years.

But when Robbie had to go back Beck felt more lost than before. Robbie seemed like a drug to Beck and a month's dose of him would only last so long before Beck needed to have him back.

On Robbie's tenth year he was given a promotion to give bi-annual speeches at Hollywood Military Academy, at the beginning of the school year and the end of the school year. He would be in for five days and four nights, he would be gone basically all day for three days and Beck would have him during the nights. Luckily Robbie also got a day's break and of preparation before the three days and a day of rest after the three days. It was always the same schedule. Beck was always the one to pick him up and they would spend the whole day together Robbie would go and have dinner with his family while Beck checked, for the hundredth time, that everything was together and ready for Robbie. Robbie would come back later that night and they would spend time together and fall asleep in each other's arms. By the next morning Robbie would be gone before Beck even woke up; he would later come home late in the afternoon and they would go have dinner with everyone from their high school group, sometimes even Sikowitz would come, they would eat Maestro's and everyone would buy Robbie a cup of caviar and Robbie would laugh and eat it along with the rest of his food and of course the lobster potatoes. Beck and Robbie loved it and he could tell everyone did too. After dinner they would go to Beck house and hang out, catch up, have a drink/dessert and just enjoy being together, sometime Robbie would bring Rex out, that was rare though or only for a few minutes. After that the days would be the same and the nights would belong to Beck and Robbie. So would the final day up until the night when Robbie had to go. Those were the worst days.

Beck always made sure not to have to work or do anything those two time of the year. His manager, Elle, did as well. She was great. She knew and could tell how close Beck and Robbie were, and she even knew that they were in some sort of weird relationship. She would schedule everything around those two week long moments in the year; she would make the reservations and help make sure everything was ready for Robbie's arrival. She deserved a raise.

Eventually the press figured out his pattern and his breaks, there were so many rumors and assumptions that came up. He eventually told one reporter and before long it was covered by every celebrity magazine, show, radio, etc. It wasn't long before they figured out his name and position, Major Robert Shapiro, and eventually got some quotes and interviews, even from Robbie. Beck gained more respect from people and a lot more fans and even the parents and friends with someone abroad or in the services. Robbie gained some fans as well and Beck began hosting an annual charity party for the military.

It was all great and he couldn't explain how happy it made him to be able to see Robbie so often compared to the beginning of his service, but…He still wished he could have stopped Robbie from joining all those years ago.

* * *

><p><strong>HoKay so...<strong>

**I'm so sorry if its kinda bad I don't hate me for my awful grammar and spelling!**

**This will be an on going one-shot series and they will all be seperate but this will be the base of the universe**

**I have nothing against peole in the military or such if any of you got that idea or something like it  
>in fact I have family who serves so I know the loss and missing them plus some of my good friends are wanting to join so...ya<strong>

**if you like this Ill post sooner and update you just have to tell me and review :D**

_REVIEW FAVORITE ALERTS ARE ALWAYS NICE _

ION

**R E V I E W - E V E N - I F - A N O N Y M O U S **

**PS thanks for reading **

**feathers!**


End file.
